Will you fight for my love?
by mikace
Summary: Maya had a tough life and she's having a hard time when it gets to trust other people. She hates to feel weak but since this Apocalypse started she constantly feels that way. What happens when she stumble upon a certain stubborn men and she realize that she's feeling safe around him? Will she be able to leave her issues behind and open up? Will he? M mostly for language.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Maya Evans and I live in times of Apocalypse. Dead raise from their graves and the only thing I've been doing since then is trying to survive.

**_Day of Apocalypse_**

I woke up in the middle of a day with a huge hangover.

'Fuck' I mumbled. 'Never again.'

That's what I've been saying after every party but lately I've been drinking way too much.

I looked on the clock near my bed. It was half past noon. I sat on the bed and growled. I felt like my head was splitting in half.

'Never again' I repeated trying to convince myself that this time I will keep up to that promise. I got up and looked at myself in a mirror next to my bed. I looked like a mess. I didn't take off my make up so under my eyes were black smugs of mascara and eyeliner. I always use them a lot. I feel naked without make up on my eyes. My black hair were in terrible state and they smelled like cigarettes.

I put on big T-shirt with Nirvana logo and some pants. I always slept naked even drunk. I left my room and went into kitchen, thinking only about a coffee and a smoke.

'Hello sunshine' my best friend and a flatmate Samantha welcomed me. She was sitting behind a table and eating lunch. She was beautiful even after partying with me all night, maybe because she barely even drank something… She had long, blonde hair and blue eyes. True southern beauty… She could be easily a model if she wanted to. Instead she covered her body with tattoos and became a tattoo artist. She also did a few tattoos for me and I have to admit that she's really talented. I always feel like a little mouse next to her (with my height it's quite normal) but I like that feeling. I don't like people and I'd rather stay in someone's shadow. It's easier…

'Hi Sam' I whispered afraid that my head will explode.

I walked over to coffee machine and poured myself a huge mug of coffee. I took a sip and I was in heaven…

'You don't look so good. Told you, you should stop yesterday' she said staring at me with smile.

'You know what day was yesterday…' I mumbled in hush voice avoiding her gaze.

'Yeah, your birthday…' she said with irony.

I looked at her with anger.

'Not only!' I said louder than I wanted. She raised her burrows at me. 'I can't celebrate it like nothing ever happened…' I took a cigarette from package on the table.

Sam sighed and looked at me with care.

'You should eat something first' she said with soft voice.

'I'm a big girl Sam. I can take care of myself just fine. Shouldn't you be at work?' I asked to change the subject.

'What time it is?' she looked at clock and made a loud inhale. 'Shit! I'm late!'

She quickly grabbed her bag and run to the entrance door.

'Are we still eating that dinner later?' she shouted from corridor.

'Sure thing. See you later!' I heard door closing behind my friend. Sam always wanted to take care of me yet she couldn't handle her own business. She was always late or forgetting of something but nobody could be angry at her cause she was apologizing with that big smile of hers that could melt hearts. Her fiancée was a soldier, stationed at Fort Benning. I'll never understand how she could fall in love in such collected and strict men but she was happy and that's all that counts for me.

It took me a while to clean myself. I took rather long bath just relaxing. I took pills for headache and ate something. Then I decided to work for a few hours. My book was almost finished and I was quite satisfied with it.

After some time Sam waltzed into my room. I didn't even hear when she got back I was so into my work.

'Pack your things! We're leaving!' she shouted panicked.

'What the fuck, Sam?' I asked with cigarette in my mouth. 'What are you talking about?' I was angry that she interrupted me in the middle of a chapter.

'Fuck, Maya' she shouted at me. I looked at her shocked. She was usually calm and she avoided to use a mild language. That had to be serious. She took my wrist and half dragged me out of my room to living room.

'Sam…' she looked at me scared and just turned on TV.

They showed some horror movie. But then I looked closer and realized it wasn't a movie – it was news from Atlanta. They showed a picture from street camera. People were fighting on the streets using tooth and hands. They were tearing each other apart and… eating. It was horrid. Sam was terrified as was I. When the pictures started to be really gruesome they turned off the camera view and went back to studio. Pale news anchor was saying that everyone should remain calm, stay in house and wait for army response. It hit me that he didn't explain what was going on.

'It's even worse.' Sam whispered pale.

'Maybe we should just wait like the reporter is saying?' I asked confused.

'No!' Sam said with strong voice. 'James told me it's a complete mess and they have no idea what's going on. I want to be with him…' her voice went down and she started to tremble and sobbed quietly.

'Okay, okay Sam' I hugged her tightly. I couldn't stand watching her crying. 'He's the army so he knows best. Pack your things and we're going to Fort Benning'.

She nodded and run to her room. I stood there for a while stunned. The whole channel on TV went down.

'What the fuck is going on?' I said shocked.

I went to my room and started to pack important things into my big backpack I used for trips. I took some clothes and whatever I thought was useful. To smaller backpack I packed my gun with silencer, wallet, cell phone with charger.

We took all the food we had and run downstairs to parking lot. I looked over to my motorcycle but I knew it wasn't the best idea so we packed to Sam's jeep. It was peaceful on underground parking. I guess everyone was acting according to what they said in news and just stay put.

When we drove into main street of Atlanta I looked around with horror. Weird looking people were slowly walking with weird sound. Most of them had some deep wounds or bites on their bodies. Some had arms and legs twisted in different directions but they didn't seem to care or feel any pain. When they heard the sound of engine in our car they started to walk into our direction. The closer ones started to hit the windows and putting faces closer. I looked in eyes of one of them and shiver went down my spine. There were no human in that… thing, only hunger.

I hit the gas and we left Atlanta in a hurry. City was overrun by those things and after few hours we knew that we made a right decision cause the army bombarded our hometown…


	2. Chapter 2

**_Few days later_**

We didn't go straight to Fort Benning. It was too far away and we were afraid that we run out of gas or food. And there were geeks that Sam refused to fight with. She wasn't prepared for this new world. I didn't call them people anymore after what we saw when we flee Atlanta. They were monsters, they were only hungry for human flesh. I could handle them cause I was very good shooter. In my old life when I was pissed I was just shooting to target points. And I was pissed a lot… I was also good with fighting with knife which was more useful cause ammo was very valuable now. I had only problems with big ones cause I'm not an athlete, I need to get stronger…

After we flee Atlanta we met some other survivors and we group up with them. They were going in the same direction. It was Sam's idea cause in my opinion we were good on our own. But Sam is people person, always was. She feels safer in big group. Opposite to me… I'm cautious with new people. I have some trust issues and so far it was smart move.

In our group there were: me and Sam, Carlos and his wife Sara, Thomas and his two teenage daughters Julie and Chris. We were pushing through Fort Benning all day and we decided to make a camp near forest.

I was checking my gun for the second time while the others were making fire, chatting and preparing the food. Sam was among them, joking with the girls. Every day it looked the same – she was making friends with others, I was watching. Later she'll probably try to invite me to their conversation. She always does that…

'I'm going on a hunt' I told in her direction. I wasn't good hunter cause I couldn't track animals but when I spotted one I could shot it almost for sure.

'Why? We have enough food for today' she said surprised. She didn't like that I'm putting distance between myself and others.

'Yeah, for today…' I looked at her annoyed. Sometimes she was acting like nothing ever happened and we're just on a road trip. She even gave our food supplies to the group. Stupid…

'Then I'll go with you' she said with big smile.

'You can't shoot' I looked at her with doubt and stood up.

'So I have to learn' she said.

'That's the first smart thing I heard from you in all day' I laughed. She looked a little hurt.

'You coming?' I asked. 'I'll show you how to handle a gun.' She smiled. God, she was sometimes like little girl.

'Let's go!' she yelled happy.

'Shh…' I looked at her in disbelief. 'There can be geeks nearby!' I said harsh.

'Oh, come on… You worry too much, Maya'

I wasn't. She was to carefree. Like she forgot Atlanta… We went together into the forest. After few minutes I knew it's for nothing. Sam was making too much noise.

'Fuck, Sam! Can you be a little more quiet?' I turned to her pissed. But she was standing without a move.

'Maya…' she whispered with a big, scared eyes.

I started to run towards the camp. Sam behind me. When we got there it was completely overrun by geeks. I shot at two nearby.

'Sam! Stay close!' I yelled.

Suddenly I heard the sound of engine turning on. I looked at direction in time to see Carlos' truck leaving our camp without turning back.

'Fuck' I murmured to myself. 'Sam grab our things and run to jeep. I'll cover you' I was shooting at geeks with regular pace.

'But…' she bit her lip. 'What if someone didn't get out in time?' she looked around.

'Someone did' I said sarcastically. 'We did, Sam! They left us for fuck's sake! Now run!'

She did as told her looking hurt. Don't know if because of what I said or that group left us. Probably first… Sam always saw only good in people but it's no longer times for being naïve. I didn't even blame them cause I would probably do the same but still I was pissed… People just keep disappointing me. I run into car after Sam and we quickly ran away from overrun camp.

'Fuck. That was close…' I shook my head.

'They probably waiting for us somewhere down the road' Sam said.

'Sam… They left us! They're thinking we're dead or worse…'

'I'm sure they didn't'

'Whatever'

It was getting dark quickly.

'There' Sam was pointing in direction of an old shed near big farmhouse. 'We can sleep there. It will be safer than house.'

I looked at her surprised. It was her first words after our fight and she was looking quite normal.

I slowed down and parked near the shed. We left the car and slowly went to shed. It was small wooden building – one room from what I could see. About 200 meters were standing huge farmhouse with barn next to it. Shed was probably meant for temporary workers. I was surprised that there were no geeks nearby but also no signs of other survivors.

I opened the shed's door and peeked inside. It was dirty inside but empty. I slowly entered, Sam behind me.

'They managed to escape' Sam said when we checked bathroom and found no one.

'It's a good place for a night. We will go back on a road in morning. We're still not close to Fort Benning…' I said checking cupboards in shed.

'But please, don't wake me at dawn!' she smiled to me. 'I like to sleep and you're an early bird.'

'What can I say? I only sleep long after booze.'

We laughed together. It felt good.

I woke up at dawn just as Sam predicted. I couldn't sleep well, I was so agitated. Since I turned 16 I have trouble with sleeping. I had nightmares and I was re-living my childhood with abusive father. Only alcohol was helping me to sleep peacefully but I couldn't use it too often. Instead of becoming an alcoholic I started to write during sleepless nights. It was good idea cause I've became one of the most popular authors of criminal novels.

Sam was sleeping peacefully. I left the warm bed we were sleeping and put on my boots. I didn't even undressed yesterday I was so tired.

I took my gun and small backpack. We were short on supplies after they drove away with our group and I didn't find anything useful in this shed. I had to go on a hunt or we won't be eating today.

But as my tracking skills were actually none existing it wasn't so successful after all. I was only able to hunt one rabbit and it took me too much time. Sam should be on her feet by now.

I was about to leave the woods when I felt that something is not right. I hid myself in a bush and started to watch carefully. Cars… Next to farmhouse were parked six cars that weren't there when we came here.

'Sam…' I whispered worried to death.

I was going to run to our shed when the doors swung open and two men left. I stopped breathing for a moment. I'm too late…

'Wow such a beauty…' said one of a guys.

'I know. And she was waiting for us' he laughed and I felt shiver down my spine.

'C'mon now it's Jim's and Mike's turn' I felt sick.

I waited a while in my cover choking with anger until they went inside farmhouse. I ran to the shed with a heavy lump inside my stomach.

I opened the door, gun ready in my hand. I might just realized that people are much more dangerous than geeks in this new world…

The room was empty. Sam was laying on a bed. I looked at her and just froze. I wasn't in time. I felt tears on my cheeks.

'Oh Sam…' I sobbed while closing the distance and taking her hand.

And then she trembled and made a sound like a wounded animal. I stared at her stunned. I though she's dead. I felt relived at that moment but then I started to look closely at her and my heart just stopped for a second. She was covered in blood, dirt, sweat and thing I didn't want to notice. But she was alive…

'Sam?' I asked gently. She started to scream with panic in her eyes. I covered her mouth with my hand and looked nervously at door.

'Sam. It's me – Maya' I whispered softly.

'Maya?' she started to sob.

'Hey, it's gonna be okay, Sam' I said gently. 'I'm gonna take you from here.' I felt tears in my eyes. Watching Sam in a state like this was heartbreaking. I couldn't be weak now! I thought of guys who did that to her and I felt rage and hatred. They were worse than geeks!

'Just kill me, Maya…' she cried. ' What they did to me…' she couldn't speak anymore, just sobbed.

'I know.' I whispered. 'I'm gonna kill every man in here that touched you. I promise, Sam!'

She just nodded. I quickly took a T-shirt and pants and helped Sam to pull them on. I took our things.

'Ready?' I asked her and she nodded.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and helped her stood up. She was weak. We started to walk slowly to the doors.

'Don't worry Randall. You're next!' I heard guy yelling and I froze. I looked over at Sam, she was on a verge of panic attack.

'Don't stop' I whispered still pushing her towards exit.

And then door swung open. I didn't think much about it. I just pointed my gun and shot men in head like he was a geek. His friend stood still for a moment, caught in surprisement. That was enough for me. I pointed at his head and shot. He fell next to his dead companion.

'Thank God for a silencer.' I mumbled. And just then we heard someone screaming. We were by the doors, exiting and I only caught a glimpse of a young men running toward farmhouse still screaming.

'Fuck! Quickly Sam!'

I dragged her to our car which still stood there. When I started the engine I saw about fifteen men running from a farmhouse with guns. Some of them started shoot in our direction. I just drove onto the road and I were heading in opposite direction to house. I wanted to disappear from their sight before they'll start to chase us. After some time and many turns, I stopped the car near the forest. It felt like we just come back close to Atlanta but I knew that if Sam needs medical help the city is the best place.

I looked worried at her. She didn't say a word all this time. She was just staring at something in distance with blank expression. I couldn't imagine how she feels right now. I looked at my hands. I just shot two men and I didn't feel guilty about it. I was even a little angry that they died so quickly. I shook my head. It was my second and third murder… They deserved what they get. I was sure of it! Was I unemotional? I looked over at Sam and I had my answer – I wasn't.

'Hey Sam' I whispered. 'I'm sorry. I wanted to wake you up with nice breakfast and I went to the forest. I'm so sorry that I left you.' I started to cry. I felt that Sam hugged me.

'It's not your fault, Maya' she whispered. 'I'm glad you killed them.'

'Me too.'

I was crying and hugging Sam. After a while I looked at her. Her face looked like a mask. Only her eyes showed the pain. There were no trace of Sam I used to know.

'Come on, Sam. We need to set a camp and eat something before night falls' I started to plan to regain my calm. 'You should rest and I will look your wounds. We need to get you clean also.'

'It's okay' Sam whispered.

I stared at her for a while. She was acting weird but she's been though a lot today.

I got off the car, Sam followed my lead. We went deeper into woods and set a camp. It was still a daylight but sun was pretty low. I walked over to Sam. She was sitting on her sleeping bag looking pale. I couldn't stand looking at her, it was breaking my heart.

'Take my gun' I said trying to be tough. 'I will take the knife and I'll search for some food. If you'll see any geek just shoot and I'll be here in a sec.'

Sam stared at a gun for a second then took it with her shaky hand.

'It's okay.' She said again. It felt more like she was trying to convince herself. It was painful to see her in that condition. All cause I'll left her in that damn shed!

Still worried I took my hunting knife and went deeper into the forest. I had to regain my composure. I knew Sam was having a hard time but I believed that she'll come through. She was strong although a bit naïve. I didn't want to show her how much I'm scared and worried so I left…

'Plan Maya, plan' I said to myself.

We need second gun and I must teach Sam how to shoot. She has to start killing walkers. There's no room for being sensitive in this new world. She must understand it now. Why the fuck she had to learn it hard way… I have to check if she's injured although I knew that the deepest wound can't be healed so quickly.

Suddenly I heard a single gunshot. I ran quickly to our camp with bad feeling about it. Sam would never kill a geek with a single gunshot. At this point I knew too well that they had to be shot in head in order to put them down.

When I got there, first thing I noticed was – no geeks. It didn't even surprise me like I knew what I'll find there…

'Sam' I shouted but she couldn't answer me anymore. She used my gun to take away the only precious thing for me – her own life. She was laying on her back. There were blood coming from her head, from a place she shot herself at. I ran to her and grabbed her lifeless body in my arms. I was sobbing loudly and crying. But after short time I heard groaning. I couldn't even grief my best friend without this things…

'You won't have her!' I shouted and rushed in geek's direction with my knife raised. I put knife right in his eyehole. It felt good… I took out two more that we're coming. I guess gunshot attracted them. I stood there covered in blood from geeks and Sam's body, breathing heavily. I didn't know what to do anymore. I looked over her dead body.

'Maybe I should join her…' I thought for a second. I fell on my knees crying again. I couldn't do that. I couldn't take my own life. It would be admitting that I'm defeated, that I'm weak. I would never do that. I felt angry. How could she be so damn weak?! Then the faces of that disgusting men came into my memory. It's their fault! I swear I'll find those other two and put a bullet right between their fucking eyes! And somewhere out there is Matt… Maybe I could find him.

I sighed and stood up. I tried to wipe my face with my sleeve and walk over to my big backpack. I took small shovel and started to dig a grave for my dear friend. She deserved that much. I helped myself with hands. Pain I was causing myself only remembered me that I'm still alive and although hard to admit it was a bit comforting thought.

When everything was done, I put Sam's body into shallow grave I made and looked at her for a moment.

'I'm sorry, Sam. I'm sorry I wasn't here for you and just ran away. You knew too good that I'm always doing it when I'm worried, confused or sad. I'm sorry that you had to experience this cruel new world. But… There's no more a place for a naïve people here.'


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know how long I've been walking. I don't remember last time I ate anything but it doesn't matter.

I just wanted to kill every last geek in this wood. Killing that things is soothing. In previous world I was at shooting range every time something bad happened. I don't shoot now cause I'm already short on ammo. Besides killing them with my hunting knife is much more comforting.

I'm all covered in blood and dirt but it doesn't matter. I don't know what to do anymore, where to go. I don't want to kill myself but I also don't have a reason to live anymore. It's confusing…

This morning I noticed my hands are shaking. No food finally shows it's signs. I don't care… With Sam gone… She was with me since high school. I still don't understand why this beautiful and confident girl chose me for her friend. I was an outsider at school, and she was so popular. I just wanted to pass that damn thing and find a place to live on my own. I was counting days to me 18th birthday. I was in a dark place then. My new foster family was as terrible as previous one. I didn't spend much time at that house. Sam was like a beacon of hope in my dark life. I don't know why she started to talk to me that day and why she didn't stop when I was so stubborn and rude. But I guess she saved my life that day. She showed me that life still can be good. She was like a sister to me. And I let her down…

My vision started to blur. Will I die in that forest? That's it for me? Fuck! I need to pull myself together. How can I be so damn weak? Fine, Sam was dead but what would she say seeing me like this? What would Matt say? Matt… He was still somewhere out there.

I stood up. I hated to feel weak but it was my own damn fault. I needed food and I needed it quickly. I should look for a squirrel or a rabbit. I have to eat something!

With my mind set I started to walk slowly looking for a sign of some animal. Suddenly I heard a sound of a broken brunch. I stopped and started to listen carefully. I didn't hear growl of the geek and I was quite sure that I killed every near my spot. There wasn't many to begin with. They probably still in Atlanta. After a while I heard hush footsteps. There were no mistake. It was living human. Someone was sneaking in my direction. I looked around but didn't find a place to hide. I was out in the open.

'Fuck' I mumbled quietly. I felt weak. Didn't like the idea of meeting someone alive in that state. I knew too damn well that alive people are dangerous. I took my gun from a holster into my shaking hand and pointed it in direction of coming human. I tried to steady my hand with other one. Still bad…

And then just in front of me stood men. He frowned when he noticed me. I felt my heart beating quickly with sudden fear and rage. Is it possible that he's one from that farm? He was tall and muscular, around mid 30, short light hair and crossbow in his hands pointed right at me. I smirked seeing that. He was smart.

'Put that down, girl' he said angrily with heavy southern drool.

'Not gonna happen' I muttered. 'Are you from the farmhouse?' I asked ready to shoot if he confirms.

I caught a surprise in his eyes. So he's not the one. I had lower my gun a little, it was so heavy.

'You lost?' he asked.

'No.' I was thinking quickly. What should I do? He didn't shoot right away so he can't be that bad. 'Or he has other plans for you' – I heard a whisper inside my head. I felt sick.

'Hurt?' he pointed at my clothes covered in blood with his crossbow.

'Why do you care?' I asked with suspicions.

He shrugged. 'I don't.'

'Just go away' I said annoyed.

'First stop pointing that damn thing at me' he said with anger watching me carefully.

I didn't like that. He was dangerous, I can tell.

'I told you… It's…' whole world went blank and last thing I remembered was hitting ground with my head and dropping gun. Then I lost consciousness.

When I woke up I was laying in a bed inside some vehicle, probably a camper. I was alone. Panicked, I started to look for my weapon. It was nowhere to be seen.

'Fuck' Few days ago I was thinking that I'm naked without make up, now I was naked without my gun and a knife.

Next to my bed stood bowl full of some stew. I grabbed it quickly and started to eat it without thinking. I couldn't imagine that I can be so hungry. When I was full I stood up but quickly sat back. I was still very weak. I needed to get out of here quickly before anyone notice that I'm awake. In the same moment the door in front went open and tall, muscular man with dark hair came in. He looked like a soldier or something. 'Danger!' I thought immediately. Every fiber in my body told me that I couldn't trust this men.

'You're awake. Good.' He said standing above me. 'Who are you?'

I didn't answer. I wasn't going to cooperate with that guy. I didn't trust him at all. I just stared at him with challenge. He made annoyed face.

'What's your name girl?' I was starting to feeling sick of everyone calling me 'girl'. That's the reason of my make up – I really looked young without it.

I ignored the men and started to inspect the room to find a way out.

'Hey' he grabbed my arm. It hurt. 'I'm talking to you' he seemed pissed now.

'Don't touch me!' I hissed taking my arm out of his grasp.

'So you can talk. Are you alone?'

I looked at him with all my anger and hatred. I didn't like his questions. And I certainly won't be intimidated by this asshole.

'Why do you care?'

'I just want to know if you're a threat.'

'Well that's rich coming from a men who's interrogating me.' I said with irony. 'And what do you do if I'm a threat? Kill me? Rape me?' I added the last one to piss him off.

He was surprised but after a second he regained composure. Actually I felt relived seeing his reaction.

'I will kill you.' He said with cold voice. 'Are you alone?' he said slowly.

And there goes my relief…

I just stared at him annoyed.

'Fuck, girl! I ain't your enemy' he yelled.

'Really?' I snorted looking at bruise already forming on my arm.

'Just understand, you're all covered in blood and it's not yours cause we've checked if you have any wound.'

'What?' I shouted and stood up. 'You touched me?' I was disguised. I raised my hand to slap him but he was faster. He grabbed my wrist in one hand and slapped me with other one. I fell on bed. He didn't hold back. I felt blood in corner of my mouth. I looked at him pissed. He looked angry but also a little surprised.

'You better let me go cause I swear to God that I'll kill you otherwise.' I said with hush voice.

Suddenly the door slapped open and older men came in looking around. He saw me surprised and turned his gaze into tall men.

'Shane!' he shouted with disbelief. 'What have you done?' The room fell silence for a minute. 'Just leave!'.

'She can be dangerous!' tall men said.

'She's young, exhausted girl. And you hit her…' he was furious. 'Leave my RV now!' he demanded.

'Fine!' tall men said and left slamming door behind him. I heard a commotion outside. So there were more people in here.

Older men looked quite trustworthy and I couldn't help to feel safe around him. But maybe he wants to confuse me. I looked at him and met his gentle gaze. Now I was confused.

'I'm sorry for that. He said. 'Shane is pretty violent but I didn't think that he will actually hit you' he looked worried then noticed empty bowl. 'So you ate. That's good.' He smiled.'

I didn't know what to think anymore. He was genuinely worried about me. Why?!

'Where's my things?' I asked still suspicious.

'I have your backpack somewhere in here. I'll give it back to you. We took your weapons. I'm sorry, we just didn't know you and Daryl said you pointed gun at him.'

'Daryl? The men with a crossbow?'

'Yes.' He smiled. 'He brought you here. Said you passed out?'

I nodded.

'Good' he looked relieved. 'I wasn't sure if he didn't knock you out himself. I didn't think he would save someone either' he shook his head surprised.

'Let me go of here' I demanded.

'Oh' he looked surprised. 'But you're not a prisoner in here. I'm sorry if Shane gave you bad impression of our group. We're good people… mostly. We're taking care of each other. You're welcome to stay if you like. It's safer with people' he smiled.

'What if I don't want to?' I challenged him.

'We're give you your things and you're free to go. I'm Dale by the way. What's your name?' he asked with gentle smile.

'Maya' there was something in that men that led me to believe his words.

'Well Maya, maybe you should meet us before you made your decision?' he asked. 'You could use some rest. Or do you have a group?'

I shook my head. 'It's just me' I looked at the floor thinking about Sam.

'I see. I'm sorry.'

I looked at him. He was honest, I could tell.

'Well, we should find you a clean clothes and let you clean yourself' he said. 'How is that sound?'

'Good' I mumbled.

'Wait a moment' He left the RV but came back after few minutes with a pretty, blonde girl.

'Maya, this is Amy. She'll show you around a camp and help you find a clean clothes.'

'Hi' girl said smiling cheerfully. 'Oh' she looked at my face. 'Who did that to you?'

'Your pal Shane.'

She looked shocked. 'How could he! He said he's gonna only talk to her' she said to Dale.

'Good I was around' he shook his head.

I was confused. I was starting to believe that they're really a good people.

'Come on' Amy said. 'We have a lake really close. You must clean yourself' she laughed. 'And I think I'll find some clothes for you.'

'No need. I have mine in my backpack.'

'Oh.' Dale slapped himself at forehead. He opened one cupboard and there was my backpack.

'Here' he said giving it to me.

I opened it quickly. Everything was on place even my knife and a gun.

'Thanks' I nodded in return and he smiled.

'Come on' Amy said. She reminded me of Sam. I felt something heavy in my chest but I couldn't show more weakness in front of these people. I stood up and left camper with her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note**

**Hi guys! Thanks for reading, follows and favs – it's really nice that I'm not the only one reading this story :) I'm sorry for bad English and lacks of descriptions, English isn't my native language but I'm working hard to make it better. I have few ideas for the story, I'll stick with the show events but some things may differ and I'll add my ideas along the way. I'll try to update as much as I can**

**Stay tuned!**

**Mika **

'How long was I sleeping?' I asked Amy when we left RV.

'Around 2 days. We thought you died or something but you were just sleeping' she laughed.

Two days… I felt better. Still weak but long sleep and a meal helped me a lot.

I looked around the camp with curiosity. Near RV was fire place with some camping chairs, now empty. Few cars were parked around and near the tree line stood tents. Not so impressive but it was something. There weren't much people around. Shane was talking rather angrily to a pretty, tall woman with long, brown hair. Guess he was the type – always pissed. I touched my lips when looked at him. The place where he hit me still hurt me a little.

In front of one car stood pretty blonde woman. She looked in my direction with a worried face. Amy saw her and waved her hand.

'That's my older sister Andrea. C'mon I'll introduce you.' She said and walked over to her.

'Andrea, this is Maya. She's finally awake' she said cheerfully.

Andrea looked at me for a second with suspicious gaze but after a while she nodded at me.

'Nice to meet you' she said.

'Likewise' I smiled.

'I'm gonna show her the lake so she can clean herself'

' That's a good idea' Andrea chuckled looking at my clothes covered in blood. 'How did you manage to get so… bloody?'

'The usual I guess'

'Walkers?'

I nodded. Walkers, huh? That's a good name for them.

'We don't see many in here' she said with worry.

'They probably still in Atlanta but I met quite few in the woods' I said.

'Yeah, we were on our way to Atlanta when all this started. We were looking for a shelter like news said. What about you?' Andrea asked with suspicions. She was smart. Didn't trust so easy. I liked it.

'Actually I was on my way outside Atlanta. It was mess there…'

We fell silent for a minute, caught in our own thoughts.

'Do you have a swim suit?' Amy asked suddenly.

I shook my head.

'Then I'll give you one of mines' she went to the back of the car and started to search for it.

'Here' she gave me green swim suit. 'It should suit you' she smiled.

'Thanks' I muttered.

'Go change into RV.'

I did as she said not sure why but I was pretty desperate to finally clean myself. After I changed I put on my dirty clothes. I didn't want to just show my body in front of whole camp.

Amy and Andrea took me to a small lake nearby camp. Amy was talking cheerfully all way. Andrea on the other hand was looking at me with curiosity.

When we got there I saw other women. They were making laundry.

'This is Carol and Jacquie' Amy pointed at two women. 'And this is Maya' she said to them.

'It's nice to see you awake' Carol said.

'Thanks' I was feeling a bit uncomfortable. I never liked people and this group was certainly a big one. But I couldn't spot other men except for Shane and Dale.

'How many are you in group?' I asked with hesitation.

'Well, Lori was talking to Shane but she'll come here later. Daryl and Merle are on hunting trip' Amy counted. 'But you met already Daryl. Glen and T-Dog are on a run in Atlanta. There's Carl and Sophia' she pointed in direction of two kids playing in water.

' Ed, my husband, is probably still sleeping' Carol said quietly with apology. I didn't like something in her voice. It sounded too familiar. But I didn't said anything. It's none of my business and I wasn't even sure if I'll stay with these people.

'C'mon let's go to the water! I have a soap and a shampoo' she handed me two things and started to undress herself.

'Thanks'. I went closer to shore, undressed myself and went into water. I cleaned myself and swam for a while. It was good to finally not be covered in blood and dirt and to actually move. Amy joined me after few minutes but she took her distance. Although when she saw that I'm leaving she went after me.

'Wow!' I heard behind me. 'That's so cool!'

I looked back at her.

'Your tattoo.' She said. 'Andrea! Come look at it!'

She took my elbow and walked me to other women. They were watching us with curiosity. Lori joined them, Carol was now washing my old clothes. I blushed a little at that view. I wasn't sure why they're so nice to me.

'Look at that' Amy turned me around and I heard screams of surprise. I was feeling uncomfortable but I guess I couldn't avoid it with my big dragon tattoo on my back. Sam did it for me on my 21st birthdays. Dragon covered nearly all my back and one arm. It was quite the masterpiece.

'That must hurt like hell' Andrea said impressed.

'Only a little' I answered.

'Mom, that' so cool!' I heard Carl behind my back. 'Can I have one too?'

'I don't think you'll find a place to do that now.' Amy laughed.

'Why did you do that?' Lori asked. She couldn't hide that she's not approving it. 'I'm Lori by the way. We didn't have a chance to get a proper introduction.'

I shook her hand.

'Maya.' I didn't want to tell them the real reason behind giant tattoo. 'My best friend was a tattoo artist and she had to practice on someone' it was half true.

Lori nodded.

'Was?' Lori looked at me concerned. I quickly averted my gaze. 'She was quite talented. I'm not the biggest fan of that but yours pretty impressive' she said.

'Thanks. I'm gonna put on some clean clothes now'

'Do that in RV' Amy told me with a smile. 'You don't want to get your clothes wet.'

I headed back to the camp. First thing I noticed was a man sitting on a chair near a fire spot. He was skinning an animal from the look of it. I immediately felt on alert. He wasn't looking like a good guy at all rather like ex convict – I've seen those a lot to recognize one.

'Well, aren't ya a cute little thing?' he said with a smirk when I came closer. 'Now I get why my baby brother brought ya back.'

So that's man was Daryl's brother. He didn't look alike and he was definitely older.

'I'm Merle. What's your name, hun?'

'Maya' I said watching him carefully.

'Don't be scared. Good ol' Merle won't hurt a pretty head like ya' he chuckled. I didn't like him but I felt that his more talk than danger. It was reassuring.

'Who said I'm scared?' I challenged him and walked past.

I was almost at RV door when I heard his whistle.

'Oh, my!' I turned around. 'That's pretty nice' he pointed at my back. 'Daryl come 'ere for a sec.'

' What?' I saw Daryl coming from inside of tent.

'Look at that' Merle pointed at my back. 'Lil' girl ain't so nice' he chuckled.

Daryl came closer looking carefully at me but I saw curiosity in his eyes when he noticed my dragon.

'You're awake' he said when he was in front of me.

'Don't just chit-chat lovebirds. Look at her back. You like that stuff' Merle said amused.

Daryl was staring at me. I sighed and turned my back at him so he could see a tattoo. I guess he's not much a talk. When he saw a dragon he exhale loudly.

'Wow' I heard him whisper. I smiled a bit. He made a step closer and I felt a bit uncomfortable for him staying so close to me.

'You rescued yourself pretty nice chick lil' brother' Merle laughed.

'Thank for that' I turned my head to look in Daryl's eyes. I didn't know why he brought me here but he saved my life. His eyes met mine for a second. I couldn't read his gaze. He stopped his eyes on my cut lips, looked at bruise at my arm. I saw a glimpse of anger on his face.

Then he raised his hand and he touched one of my scars under the big tattoo with his index finger. I froze in place. How could he saw those? That was the real reason why I made that tattoo. My back was covered in scars made by my father, few from my fosters families. I was never undressing myself in front of people because of that but then Sam saw them and she suggested a tattoo.

My eyes widened in shock. He looked once more at me. I had no idea what he was thinking. Then he just turned around and went to take a seat next to Merle. I was glad that he didn't make any comment but still… what the fuck was that just now? I took few steps and went inside RV. I wanted to hide myself. My heart was beating fast and I was breathing loudly. What the fuck was that?


	5. Chapter 5

**So… I pretty much abandoned the story for a longer than I ever planned. But I certainly didn't quit writing it cause I still have plenty of ideas ;) Sorry it took so long to post this chapter but school and work are really taking most of my time. I will definitely try to post more often, I promise ;)**

**Mika**

* * *

><p>Few days have passed peacefully in a camp. I was mostly resting to regain my strength. Dale or Amy were always by my side which was rather annoying for me at first. I wasn't used to having someone else by my side than Sam. But later I started to feel comfortable around them. Andrea was nice to me but she was more cautions than her sister. Still she took my side when Shane was once complaining that I'm a freeloader.<p>

I still didn't get along with Shane which shouldn't be a surprise after our first meeting. Mostly he was ignoring me and I was rather pleased with that. But he was glancing with anger at me often. Creepy bastard! He was busy with keeping Lori close to him…

Ed gave me creeps, I was trying to ignore him but it didn't pass Carol attention. I was acting rather annoyed around her. She reminded me much of myself. She was acting too much like a deer in a spotlight. That's way we weren't talking much but she was nice, always making laundry…

After our encounter outside RV I was avoiding Daryl which was easy because he was always distancing himself from a group or going on a haunt. To my surprise I really was getting along with Merle. Sure, he was rude, racist but he was honest and I liked that. He stopped treating me like a piece of meat when he offered to teach me how to skin a rabbit. It was supposed to be a joke of his cause he throw a dead rabbit at me. Instead of screaming or other silly reaction I took the animal and gave it a try. It was easier when he did that but I managed and I think I impressed him. After that he started to joking with me and once he promised to teach me how to track animals. Rather useful trait in this world.

I enjoyed my time with a group but after I felt strong again I started to think if I should stay. It was definitely easier to survive with other people. I could sleep at night without one eye open because there was always someone who kept watch. Daryl and Merle were haunting and they were amazing in it! Glen was coming on a runs to Atlanta and he could find almost everything we needed. And for the first time in my life I found other people company really important. Dale was treating I, Amy and Andrea like his daughters. He confessed to me that he lost his wife after shit went loose and it was comforting for him to have us around. I understand that well. I told him that I also lost someone dear to me but I wasn't ready to talk about Sam. He didn't press the matter. He was like a father I never had…

So I was carefully watching Shane and decided to give it a try with these people. I knew that if I want to stay here for good, I need to contribute somehow. Shane probably would like to find me a "women" work cause as it turns out Apocalypse was a good time for a sexism. I didn't want to make laundry or cook a meal for our brave men. I was looking for an opportunity to help.

I couldn't sleep at night. I was awake before dawn. I had yet another nightmare… I was glad I didn't wake up with a scream which happened before… That's why I'm not sleeping in RV anymore. I borrowed a sleeping bag from Amy and started to sleep outside near the camp fire. It was nice, almost like camping… I could watch stars before falling asleep and when I suddenly woke up during night I wasn't disturbing anyone.

I knew I won't be sleeping anymore this night so I stood up. Andrea was keeping a watch on the RV. She also refused to do only "women" work and tried to contribute otherwise. I walked over to the RV and took the ladder on the roof. I sat next to Andrea.

'Go to sleep, I'll take over' I said to her with a small smile.

'You sure?' she asked.

'Yeah, I won't be sleeping anymore.'

'Nightmare again?' she asked with a concern. I give her that – she's observant.

'Nah, I just don't sleep much. It's normal for me.' I lied with a smile.

'Thanks, Maya.' She gave me a rifle and went inside RV.

I was sitting there watching quiet camp and slowly raising sun. It was nice.

I heard someone using the ladder to the roof behind me. I turned over just to see Daryl. I immediately sat straight and tried to ignore him. The tension raised in me.

'Whatch'a doin'?' he asked and sat next to me.

'Playing my violin…' I said sarcastically.

He snorted. 'Don't be a smartass. Do you even know how to handle this?' he pointed at rifle in my hands.

'Sure thing.' I aimed the gun in his direction. He looked stunned which was hilarious. 'Aim and shoot' I theatrically put finger on a trigger.

'It ain't a toy!' He said watching me with anger.

'Relax!' I put the gun on my laps. 'I didn't remove the safety pin. I was just messing with you.' After that show a little peace offering wasn't a bad idea.

'Well… Haha… Ain't that funny, smartass?' he still looked pissed but then when he didn't? 'I'm starting to regret that I didn't leave you in that woods.'

I watched him for a longer pause. He was joking as far as I could tell but something in his voice made me serious immediately or maybe I was oversensitive because that was a thing that was bothering me. Is it really a good thing he brought me here?

'Part of me wishes you did' I said quietly and looked at my hands.

The air around us changed. I looked at Daryl and now I knew that he's really pissed…

'I know your type.' He said with boiling anger. 'Some rebellious kid from a fancy home.' I looked at him stunned.

'What the fuck…' Now I was starting to get really pissed. I hated when people judged me. And they did it often. They always misunderstood me, always saw what was comfortable for them.

'You probably have those scars from some car accident with your friends after a cool party or something.' Now he went overboard!

'Fuck you!' I stood up. 'You know nothing of me, yet here you are judging me.' I walked over to the ladder, ready to leave this asshole. 'Everyone thinks here that Merle's a dick but you're even worse than he is.' I was ready to leave but then I saw a smirk on his stupid face and I really wanted to smash him. Instead he made me do a thing I never did.

'And yeah, I lived in a fancy home. So fucking fancy that I was a punching bag for my father every fucking time my brother left home. And those scars are mostly his work… Fuck! Why do I even tell you this?' I took the ladder and left quickly. I could feel his gaze on my back.

I was really shaken up. I never really told this stuff to anyone. Only Sam knew but she figured it out herself and respected that I don't want to talk about it. I don't know why but Daryl could pull the right strings to get under my skin in a matter of minutes. Annoying…

I looked over the camp. Glen was preparing one of cars – he probably was going on a run. I walked over to him fast.

'Hey, Glen.'

'Good morning, Maya' he looked at me nervous.

'Going on a run?' Stupid question, I thought.

'Yeah, there's a new place I want to check.' He changed into a serious tone.

'Need help?' I smiled.

'I don't know. I'd rather go alone.' He glanced at me and made a scared face. 'I mean, I don't know this place, it can be dangerous…'

'Well…' I said slowly. 'then you need someone to watch your back.' He didn't look convinced. 'Look, Glen, I didn't do much to the group since I came here and I want to change that but I'm not good in making laundry or other that stupid stuff that women are making here. And God knows I need a moment away from here' I watched him with hope.

'Fine' he looked defeated. 'I guess it would be safer to go with someone else.'

'Great! I'll just go get my stuff and I'm ready.' I turned around and went to my spot. I quickly grabbed my bag and walked to Glen's car. I noticed in a corner of my eye that Daryl is still watching me with a puzzled expression. I couldn't deal with him know or ever.

Before I got closer to car, someone grabbed my arm.

'What are you doing?' Of course, Shane…

'I'm going on a run with a Glen. Is that a problem?' I said with anger. I still was pissed after fight with Daryl. I didn't need Shane to spoil my day any further. I turned and stood face to face with him. 'Could you release my arm? You don't want group to think that you're a psycho, are you?' I smiled with irony.

His face turned red but he let me go. It was early but some members of group were already awake like Glen and Daryl, I also saw that Dale was up. Shane looked around.

'You don't go anywhere without my permission.'

'Oh, yeah? And what do you do? Hit me again? Be my guest...' I walked away quickly.

'What that was about?' asked Glen with confusion when I reached the car.

'Just Shane having small dick.'

Glen burst into laughter and I couldn't stop myself and joined him. I could feel that Shane isn't pleased with the situation but I didn't care.

'Let's go on our little trip' I said to Glen and entered the car.


End file.
